The Jewels
by WerewolfWitch
Summary: Lily Evans Mary McDonald Maria Rosealetta and Persephone Nonapax have a group like The Maraduers. Only they fallow the rules. What happens when they fall for the bad boys of Hogwarts? JP/LE, RL/OC,SB/OC,PP/MM, Rating may change.
1. Intro

_**A/N: **Okay this is my first fanfic on here so forgive me please if it's a little weird. and yes it's probaly kind of short. Most of them will be. Well enjoy!_

**__****__****_The Jewels_**

By: WerewolfWitch

Disclaimer: I own nothing except for my OCs

_Chapter 1_

A young blonde girl sat up in the purple room on the tie-died sheets of her bed. The unnamed girl stretched her arms above her head and looked with bright sapphire blue eyes out the window smiling as the sun shone on the almost pure white carpet. Her name is Maria Samantha Rosealetta. She removed the covers gently with her pale hand and set her bear, dainty, feet on the soft carpet. Walking over to her wardrobe she pulled out a pair of jeans and a light blue and purple top. Yawning she put on her jeans and pulled her top over her head.

'_Wonder what time 'Sephone and Lily will be here?' _She thought to herself brushing her hair.

"Mia!" a girl's voice sounded, "We're here!" another sounded.

"Lily! Susie!" She yelled running down the stairs and hugged her friends.

"What did I tell you about calling me _'Mia '_?" She said saying out the last word like she just eaten a vomit flavored Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans.

"We're sorry," The girl with short almost maroon hair said smiling, "We forgot."

* * *

The short haired girl's name was Persephone Susan Nonapax. She likes going by Sephone or Susie. Don't call her Persephone unless your close friends, or, her amethyst purple eyes will look for revenge.

The other girl was laughing. Her hair was more or less crimson and an average length. Her eyes were, as the others the color of a jewel, emerald green. They were all around the same height. A few inches off maybe?

The three girls and Mary McDonald made up The Jewels. A group like the Marauders, minus the pranks, and detentions, and….Oh you get the point! What brought them to form it was more or less the same though. Can you guess it? As the houses go it's, Lily was Gryffindor, as were Mary and Mimi, but, Susie (Persephone), was a Hufflepuff outcast. She seems more Gryffindor, now that is.

Well as you guessed each has a crush, and, yes, ironically, there on the Marauders. Lily had a crush on James, only they knew though, Mary liked Peter, yes, it's okay, they were some what shocked too, Susie had a crush on Sirius, no, she is **_NOT_** a fangirl, she even tries to deny it, and lastly Mimi had a crush on, you guessed it, Remus Lupin. Have you figured it out yet? If you guessed it was one of them being a werewolf….Your right. Mimi Rosealetta is a werewolf. The others are _registered_ animagus. Yes they registered unlike _some_ people we know. What's gonna happen. Many things can, and, probably will happen. I say…

…_**Let the fun begin!**_


	2. Diagon Ally 1Enter The Maraduers

_**A/N:** Yeep! Sorry I haven't updated. I had writers block and we went to Lakota. So, again sorry!_

* * *

The Jewels

By: WerewolfWitch

Disclaimer: I own nothing except for my OCs

_Chapter 2_

Mimi lead them to the living room were a little boy with messy light brown hair was sitting on a man's lap. The young boy was Mimi's half brother, Jason, and the man was her step-dad. "Mimi!" yelled the small five-year-old clinging to her leg. Then a knock on the door came to their ears. "Come in." The fifteen-year-olds said while trying to get Jason off Mimi's leg.

"Mimi, why is your brother attached to your leg?" A girl with long waving brown hair and amber eyes asked. This was Mary McDonald. The one who fancies Peter remember, yeah her.

Mimi gave her a look that plainly said shut up. Mary went over and helped, frightened by the look Mimi gave her.

"Jason. Get. Off!" Mimi yelled saying each word as a separate sentence. A noise of strain came from the other girls. None of them knew a five-year-old could be so strong.

"What's going on?" Mimi's step-dad came in and saw the strange situation.

"Jason won't get off my leg!" Mimi said in a tone of despair.

"And he's really strong for a five-year-old." Lily said.

"And he's trying to kick us too." Mary added avoiding a blow to the stomach.

"Jason, get off your sisters leg or your grounded" The dark brown haired man said sternly.

Jason slid off of his sister's leg. The girls walked towards the man. "Dad," She paused and waited until he looked at her, "can we go to Diagon Ally for awhile?" She finished with hands folded like the others. He contemplated this. "What are you going to do their." He asked the girls. "Go shopping." They all answered at once. "Go ahead." He said sighing.

They could only go by Floo so, Susie went first. "Diagon Ally" She spoke loudly. The others fallowed suit. Lily went next, then Mary, and finally Mimi.

_**Next door at the Pettigrew house**_

"I got it!" Exclaimed Sirius, startling the others, who had dozed off into sleep from boredom. James, who had been sitting next to Sirius, was now on the floor, Peter hit his head, very hard, on the coffee table, and Remus had jerked up so fast her hit his head on the fire place. "Whatcha got?" Peter asked rubbing his honey blond hair covered head. "A plan to kills us in our sleep again, probably." James said getting up and rubbing his neck. "Again? How many times would that be now?" Remus asked. "Shut up guys! I mean something to do. We could go to Diagon Ally!" Sirius said as they thought about it. "Yeah, that could work." James said slowly, "Let's go!" he shouted.

Remus got up from his weird sitting angle on the chair. The thin boy shook his light brown hair from the impact of the hitting the fireplace. Peter got up dizzily and silently cursing his mom for putting the coffee table there. The other two boys were already by the door to the kitchen. "Wormtail, hurry up and ask your mum." Sirius said anxiously.

Sirius was a handsome teenager; every girl had to admit that at least. He had black hair that went to about the base of the neck. His eyes were a bright, shining, fathomless, grey. He probably snogged half the girls in Hogwarts by now.

James had messy windswept looking jet black hair. He was tall and somewhat lanky. His hazel eyes were framed with black oval glasses. He had a strong build from playing so much Quidditch.

Then there was Peter. He was the shortest in the group. He had watery blue eyes and honey blond hair.

"Hey mum,"

"Yes, dear?"

"Can we go to Diagon Ally?"

"I guess. Will you be needing any money?"

Peter turned to his friends with a questioning look. The boys checked their pockets. Nothing, and, all of them could have sworn something flew out of Sirius' pockets.

"Yeah," Peter said walking toward his mom, "We need some money."

His mom gave him the key to his vault. Then Sirius yelled, "Last one to the fire place is a nag!"

Needless to say Sirius and James ran off first, fallowed by Peter, then by Remus.

"NAG" The other three boys yelled as they disapeaired in green flame.


	3. Diagon AllyICE CREAM

_**A/N: **AN UPDATE! LE GASP! The next one will be up soon! But one qustion, who should be playing against the Holyhead Harpies in the Quidditch World Cup? _

The Jewels

By: WerewolfWitch

Disclaimer: I own nothing except for my OCs

_Chapter 3_

The four girls went straight to Gringotts. Walking into the magnificent marble hallway, they stopped at the door. "You know what," Mary started pointing at the door, "I've _never_ read this."

"I know," agreed Lily. Stepping closer she started reading out loud:

_Enter, stranger, but take heed  
Of what awaits the sin of greed,  
For those who take, but do not earn,  
Must pay most dearly in their turn,  
So if you seek beneath our floors  
A treasure that was never yours,  
Thief, you have been warned, beware  
Of finding more than treasure there._

They were all quite for a moment taking it all in. "Creepy" They all said at the same exact time, drawing the 'E' out. The doors than opened and they stepped inside, Mimi watching out for any silver, and walked up to the goblin at the head of the many desks.

"We'd like to get in to our vaults please" Persephone asked.

"And you four are?"

"I'm Persephone Nonapax" She said, "My vault is number 712"

"Lily Evans, Vault 115"

"Mary McDonald, Vault 255"

"Maria Rosealetta, Vault 410"

After he checked their identities, via blood test, might I add, the girls walked over to a cart. A goblin let the brakes go and they sped off toward Lily's vault. Once it stopped, she and the goblin stepped out and he opened the vault. Lily went in and came out just as quick .

"Next stop vault 255" He said with a jerk of the lever and they sped off. With another jerk they came to a stop in front of vault 255. Mary got out and fallowed the goblin. After a minuet or two, Mary came back and they sped off farther down to Mimi's vault. By now they all felt slightly sick from how fast they were going.

Stopping once again Mimi stepped out and walked, slightly dazed, to her vault. Once it opened she stepped inside and got her money. "And now to vault 712." The goblin said. "Persephone, your vault's a long way down." Mimi said well trying to keep from throwing up. "Yeah I know, my mom moved her money to dads vault, and well, my dad from a completely obsessed pure blood family, so vault right next to the _Blacks_" She said, pretending, again, she completely despised Sirius. "Oh and Mii," She added, using another forbidden-except-for-friends-and-family nickname, "First quidditch practice give him a smack upside the head for me, please."

"Fine" She said rolling her eyes.

"Vault 712!" At that Susie got out, got some money, and came back. And with out warning, sped off at break-neck speed.

"So," Lily said when they steeped out, "Where should we go first?" They all looked at her, getting scary, should be sugar-induced, smiles. "FLOREAN FORTESCUE'S" And they all ran off.

_**Back with the Marauders **_

"Where should we go," Remus asked, after they all got their money. Again, scary, should be sugar-induced, smiles, _'Oh dear Lord'_ he thought, "FLOREAN FORTESCUE'S" And they all ran off. Once getting there they saw four, very familiar looking girls…

_**A/N: **Okay. Just a quick note, reveiw, please. I need to know another team for the Wold Cup against the Harpies. I will come out sooner_


End file.
